


What If?

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel being a cute brother, Lisa being a bitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That question still sits in the back of Castiel's mind three years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of OTP Challenge. Day 23: Pregnancy/Adoption.

Castiel walked the wet streets of Battle Creek, Michigan. He recently moved in with his brother Gabriel who, after half a year of insisting, finally got his little brother to settle down. Ever since Lawrence, Kansas, Castiel had been on a road trip. “His odyssey” he called it. He stayed in at least 50 towns, 5 major cities in 38 states including Alaska for the past year. Cas usually stays for a month or two before moving on.

“Come on Cassie! You gotta stop doing this!” Gabriel shouted as he held a post card from Cas with a snowy mountain backdrop and ‘Greetings from Alaska’ written in bright bold letters. 

“There’s just so much to see Gabe.” Castiel explained.

“Just come stay with me. Just for a few weeks and if you still find it all boring than you can book your next flight to God knows where.” Gabriel said before he hung up.

And that’s what exactly Cas did. His big brother’s concern is quite adorable and even if Gabe won’t say it allowed, he constantly worried about his nomad of a younger brother. Cas decided to give it a try. How bad could Battle Creek, Michigan be? He could go visit Lake Michigan or something when he gets bored.

What he hated about coming to visit Gabriel is all the fuss the man is doing. The guy even cleaned up the spare room for his brother and was now cooking dinner. Castiel hated all that attention but his brother insisted so there’s really nothing he could do. A quick walk to the grocery could do him good. Besides Gabe’s short shopping list, Castiel also needed a few items if he was going to stay there for at least a week. 

“There’s a small grocery store just across the park.” Gabriel instructed.

Castiel shivered at the early evening cold. He heard from Gabriel how cold it usually gets during the months leading up to winter. It was already mid-November and even if Castiel wore his usual tan trench coat, it wasn’t enough to combat the cold.

He grasped the shopping list in his hand and shoved in the pocket as he crossed the street, entering the small park Gabriel told him about. There weren’t many people around, just a few riding their bikes or walking their dogs. The playground was eerily empty. It must’ve been the cold that kept the children away.

“Cas?” A voice called out. 

The man immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around only to be greeted by a hauntingly familiar face. Those mesmerizing green eyes, a face full of freckles, and that dirt blonde hair sent unwanted memories and emotions surging in his body.

“D-dean?” He gasped out.

The man walked up to him with a kid in hand. Castiel quickly gazed upon the kid and then his eyes went back to Dean.

“What are you doing here, man? It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other.” Dean said with his usual smile. Something Cas terribly missed over the past years.

“Three years, I think?” Castiel answered. “I’m visiting my brother for the holidays. I thought you were in Kansas. You moved?”

“Yeah well Lisa didn’t want to be far away from her parents so we moved here to Battle Creek.” Dean answered.

Right. Lisa Braeden or rather Lisa Braeden-Winchester. Castiel still remembered her from three years ago. It’s something Cas doesn’t want to reminisce, not in front of Dean anyways.

“Oh and this is Ben, my son.” Dean said, placing a hand on the kid’s head.

Castiel smiled at the kid who just stared up at him with green eyes.

“Well we have to go, Lisa’s gonna get mad at us for staying out this late.” Dean said looking at his son.

“Yeah you and I don’t want my brother nagging me for being late with the groceries.” Castiel stated.

“Yeah… Nice meeting you again, Cas.” Dean said as he carried Ben in his arms and went the opposite way.

Castiel managed to get to the grocery store and back to Gabriel’s apartment in one piece. His heart was beating fast since he bumped into Dean and his son at the park. Unwanted memories kept rushing in and he tried his best to push them out.

“What happened to you? You look like you saw a ghost or something.” Gabriel asked as they ate their way through the roasted chicken Gabriel graciously prepared.

“I bumped into Dean Winchester.” Castiel murmured.

“Shit. Why is he here?” Gabriel asked. As an older brother who is secretly concerned for his younger brother, he is very aware of the memories Castiel had with that man. Heck, three years ago he wanted to march into Lawrence, Kansas and kill him with a rifle named after his ancestors but Castiel told him it was no big deal.

“He moved in with Lisa Braeden whose parents lived nearby.” Castiel answered.

The memory that he tried so hard to not concede from three years ago instantly flashed through his brain.

_Castiel gripped his phone tight. If he had any more force, his phone would’ve been broken by now but instead he kept on checking the darn thing. The screen was opened to a single message._

_Dean: If you think we can still fix this, meet by the park at our usual spot by 7 pm tonight._

_And that’s what he was about to do but there was a traffic jam and he was stuck on the bus for 30 minutes now, so much for arriving at least and hour early._

_As the bus slowly moved forward, inch-by-inch, Castiel began to think of the words he would say to save their relationship. It had been a whirlwind of a romance. He met Dean at the Roadhouse, a local bar, as a drunken stranger who badly needed help in getting home. But it wasn’t the typical ‘he suddenly kissed me and we ended up having awesome sex’ because the moment Dean got home, Cas left but the guy conducted a search on the stranger who took him home and the efforts made by Dean touched Castiel’s heart. Dean asked him out on one date just to say thank you but they ended up having many dates after that._

_But it wasn’t all fairytale and happy endings because Dean Winchester was prone to cheating. There was something in him that couldn’t be satisfied of being with just one person. At first, Castiel didn’t want to accept it but his suspicions were proved true when he caught Dean making out with a woman named Lisa Braeden._

_He was so furious that he rushed back home and started to pack his things but the moment he finished packing, Dean had already pulled up by the drive way and begged Cas to stay._

_It has now been a week since that incident and Dean was still begging for Cas to stay. He said he was really sorry and that if he gave Dean another chance, this will never happen again._

_From all those sappy chick flicks he’d seen, second chances are always given and almost always, the couple ends up being happy. Castiel was slightly a hopeless romantic and he believed in all that crap. He hoped that it happens in reality as well._

_Finally, he reached his destination and he rushed to get down from the bus, across the street and into the park where they usually meet. The bench was empty. Relieved that he was not late, Castiel sat down and tried to catch his breath when a hand landed on his shoulder. He was slightly surprised and so he turned his head and looked at who it was._

_Honestly, he didn’t expect Lisa Braeden to be there. He didn’t expect the woman to show herself ever since that little incident last week._

_“Cas. I have to talk to you.” Her voice sounded low._

_Cas looked at her with a straight face and nodded. Lisa sighed and took a seat beside him._

_“I know you’re meeting Dean tonight and possibly, your relationship with him might be saved but I’m asking you not to do this.” Lisa said._

_That enraged Castiel. Who was she to dictate him? He loved Dean with everything he has and he wouldn’t give up on him just like that. But instead of raging on, Castiel was surprisingly calm. He didn’t want to create a scene after all._

_“I love him, Lisa. We’re going to save our relationship whether you like it or not.” He responded._

_A couple of joggers ran past them as his blue eyes followed them around the curve of the pathway._

_“Even when I tell you that…” Her voice trailed off. “That I’m 1 month pregnant. It’s his because he’s the only guy I’ve been with for the past two months.”_

_He didn’t know where to react first. Would he get angry for the fact that Lisa was pregnant with Dean’s baby or that they’ve been seeing each other for the past two months? All the emotion ran through his system and he honestly doesn’t know what to feel right now. Castiel just kept staring into the distance._

_Lisa took out papers from her bag and handed it to Castiel. They were results from a doctor confirming everything Lisa had been saying. Everything just had to become more complicated than it already was._

_“I love Dean as much as you love him.” She started. “And I don’t want our baby to grow up with out a father so please, I’m begging you.”_

_Castiel was listening to her beg for Dean like she was some sick puppy who badly wanted a treat. He wanted to cry, to run, to scream, to feel something because everything was so suffocating now. Castiel felt sick. He wanted to vomit._

_Castiel shoved the papers back to Lisa, stood up, and trudged away from the bench. He didn’t want the child to grow up fatherless – he already knew what that felt like and it sucked so much. So instead, he sacrifices his happiness for the sake of the child. How could he take Dean back when he already has a baby with someone else? It’s best to give the child a happy family than to let it grow wondering if he was ever wanted in the first place._

_He got on a bus to New York the next day. He stayed there for at least a month before moving on to a different location._

“Does Dean know about that? That you were there that night?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel took a sip of red wine and shook his head.

“I think Lisa never told him.” He answered.

“Do you think if he were to know the truth, he would’ve gone back to you?” Gabriel asked again.

“And then what? Leave Ben fatherless as he grows up. Come on Gabe, we know what that was like.” Castiel reasoned out.

“Yeah. That sucked, the old man bailing out on us and all. You have a point Cassie.” Gabriel stated. “What now?”

“Nothing. We go by our original plan. I stick around for the holidays and I fly to Hawaii after New Year.” Castiel answered.

He was happy with that. Booking one-way trips, staying there for a couple of months, getting a job, meeting the locals, and having fun was his definition of happy at this point. He wanted to just keep rolling under the stars and leave little parts of him wherever he went.

But he couldn’t help but ask,

“What if?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this wasn't the typical "Castiel and Dean adopts a baby" or "Castiel or Dean magically becomes pregnant" 
> 
> I took this prompt and used it on something different. It didn't have to be either of them adopting or getting pregnant. Comments please?


End file.
